Crashes
by thisobsessioniscontagious
Summary: No one knows who Izzy's been dating for the past 4 months... and neither does Izzy. Though she has an idea who she'll be seeing more of in the future. Izzy/Cody, Bridgette/Justin, hint of Trent/Lindsay. One-Shot. 4th theme Crack/Fanon Week!


**Crashes**

**1. One-Shot**

* * *

**Theme Three for Crack/Fanon Week: Love Triangles**

… **Though since I missed the first days, I'm combing this day and day two's 'double date' theme. … I hope that's not a taboo *crosses fingers***

**Anyways, I don't own TDI/TDA or any associated elements, characters, settings, mannerisms as well as anything somehow related or connected to the show that I failed to mention. Since TDM hasn't aired, I'm going to pretend it didn't happen for plot's sake.**

* * *

Justin and Bridgette were sucking face. Again. Izzy dropped her chin to her open palms and watched the pair try to morph together. It was a rather fascinating pastime she enjoyed sharing with her string of ex-boyfriends, but had been missing out on since being a member of the single life.

Speaking of ex-boyfriends, that was the whole reason she was here in the first place, wasn't it? She looked at a pamphlet her elbows were pinning down to the table. _Trent Davis_ was performing in about fifteen minutes.

Trent had been one of her more recent boyfriends and – surprisingly – the first guy with enough sense to breakup with her before she had a reason to break it off with him. Because of the fact he turned her away, she always figured there'd be a part of her that wasn't ready to let go. She didn't know if she'd ever _really_ get over him. Besides, how can you hate a guy who sings you love songs and has insane tendencies that match your own?

She looked back up at her friends and continued to watch them get frisky in public. In a way, she was grateful that the three of them had gotten close. It'd happened after Trent asked her out when she left Owen (he was heartbroken, the big sweetheart, but luckily Gwen was there to pick up the pieces). Because of the thought of a 'cool guy' liking her was apparently enough to make her worthy of attention, Justin got interested in her again. So Justin had started attempting to convince the newly-single Bridgette, Izzy's roommate, to talk Izzy into liking him and ditching the musician.

While Bridgette was far too sweet to do such a thing, all that time getting stalked around by the hotness himself while in a closed-off hotel with nothing but an audience at Aftermath's to offer something different, they had gotten closer. Closer to the point where Justin was a somewhat-decent guy and Bridgette was in a happy couple once more. Somehow, Izzy just ended up gaining their appreciation (saying if it wasn't for her they wouldn't be together or something silly like that).

Thus the three of them were at a table of a club, waiting to see Trent perform.

"Izzy?" Izzy's head lulled to the side Justin sat across from her. For someone who liked to be watched and admired, he didn't like to be stared at whenever he was doing anything intimate with Bridgette. Which was ironic, since _he_ was usually the one to initiate anything physical in public. In an effort to take her attention to another matter, Justin brought up something way off topic. "So, when will he be here?"

"Who? The pizza guy? He isn't going to be dropping pizza off at my house for another fortnight."

Bridgette, while empathetic to a fault, was quick to be confused. "Er, you ordered pizza so far in advance? How come?"

Izzy rolled her eyes. "Because I got a pizza craving for two weeks from now."

Because Bridgette could get more answers, Justin took hold of the conversation. "No, not him – though, don't get me wrong, that's weird – I meant your _date_."

Izzy tugged a curl and narrowed her eyes ever so slightly. Bridgette snapped her fingers. "Oh! Don't we get to meet him tonight?" She looked at Izzy and smiled warmly, tugging at the maniac's twisted heartstrings in the way only an orphan child or neglected puppy could.

It was true, Izzy had told them that they'd meet her boyfriend tonight. She claimed to have been dating him since four weeks ago – a solid day and a half after she was dumped by Trent.

Of course, this was a complete lie, but not one she had much control over. After talking on the phone to Bridgette and finding out that Trent was 'seeing' someone (the identity of whom he didn't tell the blonde surfer) she had snapped back, saying she was much happier with her secret lover. For being as pathological as she was accused of, she was well aware she was without a boy-toy.

She only said that hoping the message would pass to Trent, he'd realize his mistake of leaving her, and ask for her to come back to him. But that didn't happen. He'd texted her himself and told her he was happy for her and couldn't wait to meet him at his gig. Which was tonight. Clueless bastard.

The shift in Izzy's mood killed the joy radiating off of Bridgette. She bit her lip and leaned back, feeling guilty almost instantly. "Oh, I'm sorry if your plans changed… or anything… if you wanna talk about it…"

It was Izzy's turn to feel confused. Oh, Bridgette thought – "No, we're still _very_ much in love. I just realized he was running a bit late too is all. In fact, I'm going to go call him and give him a piece of my mind, which is what serious girlfriends in my equally-serious position do!"

Izzy slammed her palms on the table with enough vigor to seem lethal. With the echo snapping half the conversation in the room in half, she bolted outside and muttered things she remembered her psychiatrist hissing after a 'useless' session.

Once she hit fresh air, she just froze. Despite being out of eyeshot from both Justin and Bridgette, she kept the ploy up. Maybe, if she believed hard enough, a date would just come crashing into her. She giggled. The thought of that happening sounded crazy even to _her_.

"Izzy? Is that you?"

Izzy looked up to see Cody walking over in a more 'fashioned' get up. It's too bad he still had his gap tooth. He could wear anything he wanted and he'd still look too young to be in it. His face burned brightly as he bounded over, waving his hand and smiling sincerely. "It is you! Wow, I haven't seen you since the Aftermath! Are you here to see my man, Trent?"

Sure, he was a sweet guy. Sure, he has pure intentions. Sure, he was just being friendly. But that didn't keep Izzy's imagination at bay. She'd always thought he was a cute guy, so why fight fate when it rings so loud in her ears?

"Can you, like, crash into me real quick?"

Cody hadn't been expecting that. Caught off guard, he raised both of his brows into his bangs. "Wha-what…?"

She shrugged, never the patient type. "It's okay, I'll do it for you." She tugged him into her, putting him in what he considered a lopsided hug. So, dates _can_ crash into a girl out of nowhere. Was she good at predicting the future or what?

Izzy gripped his shoulders and steered him back. His face was a fresh red and his eyes were glistened over. "Uh, umm, hehe… uh, Iz-Izzy I –"

"Cody, you're a great guy." His entire face was blazing. "And you'd do anything for a friend." His body temperature was soaring. "So I need your help. Please?" He was trembling. "I know we aren't, like, best friends for eternity or whatever but this is life or death, sink or swim, pride or prejudice, water with lemon or water without lemon. I _need_ you."

Cody wasn't too sure what had inspired Izzy to act like this. Sure he was on decent terms with her after TDA, but the way she looked at him… gah, but surely he was just putting these ideas in his head! He'd always gotten a bit too whimsical when it came to women. They'd kill him. Checking out Izzy's pout once more, he determined that she _would_ kill him.

Noticing his sudden awkwardness, Izzy just had to break the tension. "Take that _however_ you want." … Or at least build it.

He gulped. "S-sure I'll help you out, Izzy. What else are friends for?"

Izzy squeezed his chest to hers and swung him around. He had to sniff back evidence of a nosebleed… Izzy was _definitely_ someone he didn't mind being pushed up against.

"Alright, so here's the deal. We –" she flicked a finger between the small gap between them – "have been an item for four months and you came here to see Trent's show with me, Justin, and Bridgette."

She grabbed his hand and gleefully pulled him inside and back to her table. Cody's mind was left reeling. He has to pretend to have been dating Izzy? For four months? Didn't she end things with Trent four months ago?! Not that he was keeping track or anything, but that was around the time Trent started to secretly date –

"Cody!" Bridgette waved him over. Not that she needed to, since Izzy had dropped him off right beside her seat. The moment she sat in hers she got to work. She had her knees bent over his legs and began to stroke his chest with one hand and scrape his palm with her other, all while nipping at his neck. Gee, she moved… fast.

Justin's brows creased. Something wasn't clicking. If they were this far along for being four months into a relationship, how come Izzy looked well-practiced and Cody look like cardiac arrest was in his near future? And by God was that _blood_ dripping from his nose?

"So wait up… Cody's the 'mystery man' you've been seeing?" Bridgette was by no means a slow girl, but this was not who she had pictured with Izzy. Izzy… Cody… together… doing couple-things… in front of her… it just didn't compute.

And she had thought that her relationship with _Justin_ was weird.

The room dimmed and Trent walked out onto the stage. Everyone had clapped, with a few fans cheering wildly. Justin and Bridgette tried to give Trent the attention he deserved, but quickly found that doing whatever it was they were doing under the table was a better use of their time.

Not Izzy, though. Trent had her rapt. She was mesmerized by him as soon as he came out on stage with only his guitar in hand. As he began to expertly pick a few strings, she felt her head melt. How long had it been since she heard him play live? Far too long.

"Hey everybody, thanks for coming out," Trent said into the mic. He caught Izzy and smiled, much to her delight. Then, he noticed Cody and – _not_ to her delight – smiled wider. Wasn't this the part where he growled protectively and sang about his emotional unfocused state or something? Artists don't repress their feelings! What, was he defective? (She did have a tendency to negatively influence people's connection with normalcy, so it was something to consider.)

"I'm glad to see a few familiar faces in the crowd and a lot of new ones. Anyways, you guys didn'tcome to hear me talk! So I'll just get started. Here's a song I wrote a while back. Dedicated to my new girlfriend in the front here – she's a great muse." As he joked, Izzy's mind reeled. She brushed her eyes desperately along the tables in the front row, searing the people for the one person he was looking at.

She found her.

If that sunshine blonde hair wasn't a dead giveaway, the chest size and classic boot-'n-skirt look were.

"Let's leave."

Izzy was a bit surprised to hear Cody speak. Despite the fact she was in his lap for a while now, she had sort of forgot he was there. She looked at him, taking in his steady eyes on her and his stiff expression. Since when had he gotten so assertive?

Why did people have to change so much on her?

Always one for spontaneous plans, Izzy couldn't stop herself from lunging up and leaving the place with her fingers laced with Cody's. "Where are you two going?" Bridgette asked. "Don't you want to see Trent perform?"

"Don't _you_ two?" Bridgette flushed at the innuendo, and Justin attempted to work her over into skipping out for a more private setting as well as Cody and Izzy stepped out of the place.

They walked along the sidewalk. Aimlessly taking turns and following lights.

"Sooo… was it that awkward for you? To have me so close?" Izzy pressed. Silence made her feel… empty. Usually, quiet meant bad things. She couldn't remember ever being quiet and happy. "I thought with all your 'lady killing' techniques, you'd be use to such services. You didn't even have to do anything, either. I was all over you. Lucky sonovagun! Y'know, there was a yeti back on Wawanakwa who'd be real jealous of you if he knew I willingly jumped at you like that –"

"_Izzy_." Cody stopped, his hands in his pockets and the red still bright on his face. At this rate, it was bound to be his new skin color. "You looked sad."

Izzy blinked dumbly.

Cody sighed, and tapped his foot into the sidewalk, trying to stare at something other than the girl in front of him. She never looked at him like that. Though it wasn't until just then that he really noticed her looking. He regretted not getting caught up in her sooner. "I was dating Lindsay while you were dating Trent." Izzy blinked. He had been, hadn't he? "Lindsay broke up with me… and ended up going out with Trent. I was coming here to try and win her back… I thought she might be bored with him by now, but I guess I was off on that bet, huh?"

He looked how she did. Probably felt how she did. It was horrible. It was wonderful.

It was the look she needed to see.

Cody's head tilted from his kicks to the ground to the girl cuddled into his arm. He watched her as she smiled wider at him than he thought she could after the way she looked earlier. "You know, we're way too cute to be miserable. Or groveling. Or stuck in a dark club where no one can see us. Let's rebuild each other, hmmm? Starting with pizza at my place!"

Cody smiled and nodded. He had to admit, he wasn't sure if he could get over his first girlfriend, but now… maybe he could. And maybe he could find his first love. But hey, who knows?

"Oh… and just so you don't get freaked out or anything, it could take a while."

Cody's excitement took a turn of puzzlement. Trying to come off as cool as ever, he opted to gracelessly laugh. "Heh, I bet the pizza doesn't take that long deliver to your house… does it?"

She shrugged. "It does if you preordered it for two weeks from now."

* * *

**And finished! I NEEDED to post something this week, and this was all the free time I had, though I most defiantly want to post more. I've been loving everyone's Fanon/Crack Week submissions. Keep it up, guys! **


End file.
